Buttercup
“You can bet a dollar on it!” -Buttercup to Samantha after punching her in the face. Buttercup 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Buttercup moved, along with her sisters Bubbles and Blossom, to Megaville from their former home in "The City of Townsville," and attended the Megaville Elementary School. On the first day of school, Buttercup had an altercation with DexterLaboratory, but the fight was broken up by the school's gym teacher JackJack. Later on, Buttercup was inside with Blossom and Dexter, when Couragethe Cowardly Dog approached them and said that Bubbles was being attacked by the "Dread Dragon". A monster created by Mojo Jojo, and sent to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. The three of them fought it and managed to rescue Bubbles, but Buttercup was captured in it's mouth towards the end of the battle. It was at that point that Jack arrived at the battle and slayed the monster, saving Buttercup from it. After this incident, Buttercup wasn't seen for a while, until the fight between Dexter and Mandark. Buttercup helped Coop and Megas in their fight with Samantha, who, at the time, was about to kill Coop, so Buttercup surprised Samantha with a "sucker punch." Samantha was a being whom was brought back by one of the members of the "Darkstar Council". When Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that captured Dexter, Buttercup smashed it, freeing Dexter and then escaping along with the girls and Dexter on Megas. Buttercup attended a Kendo class, along with other students like Otto, Suzy and Tootie. But because of her love for fighting, Buttercup easily and handily beat-down everyone she faced, and The Professor was forced to go and speak with Jack about her behavior. It was decided that she wasn't going to be grounded but instead, Courage would have to be with her the at all times and take notes of her actions, in order to insure she would behave properly. The Professor also thought it would be better if she did other activities. He first let her try out a science course, but that didn't work out, with Buttercup's personality. So instead, they tried a cooking course, which, oddly, seemed to fit better with Buttercup, and so it became a success. At a later point, Buttercup was going to attend the science fair, in order to make snacks, along with Jack, and sell them to the students and visitors. While they were about to watch a special dance preformance, GIR suddenly intruded on the event and Jenny went to try and get rid of him, but GIR, instead, placed a machine on her head, which turned Jenny into a portal between the "Cluster Zone" and Megaville. When this occured, Buttercup encountered Samantha again and battled against her, along with Jack. Despite his efforts, Samantha defeated Jack and stole his trademark Katana, but Buttercup would continue the fight with her in an effort to get it back. Samantha then attempted to make her way to Bell, but Blossom and Buttercup followed her. There, Buttercup fought Samantha again, but she eventually retreated from the battle, and instead, went after Blossom and Bell, while Buttercup was occupied in a fight against another, giant Cluster. After defeating the Cluster, Buttercup resumed her pursuit and followed Samantha, Blossom and Bell, but was later caught in a massive explosion from a bomb that was failed to be defused. Whether or not she survived the explosion is yet to be revealed. The Grim Tales From Down Below She is one of the fallen heroes and later appeared in a family picture of Mimi. Powers and Abilities Being a Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup is able to use many different powers and abilities. These include, but are not limited to: *'Flight: Like all of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is able to fly and leaves a green trail behind in the air. *'Laser Vision': Also a standard Powerpuff-power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are green. *'X-ray vision: '''Buttercup has the ability to see through walls, buildings, floors, etc. *'Sonic Scream:' Similar to Bubbles, Buttercup can use this technique, but does not surpass her sister Bubbles, who has mastered this skill. *'Enhanced Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can endure a great amount of damage. In the original, Cartoon Network-Canon, she is considered to be the toughest of the three. *'Invunerability:' Resistance to elemental attacks, bullet-proof body, and an immunity to all attacks that can hurt the "average" meta-human. *'Tornado Spin:' Buttercup has mastered and perfected this skill and thus, has the strongest version of it. *'Engery Projection: A physical, outward-manifestation of her bodily energy in the form of "Blasts." *'''Super Strength: Like her sisters, Buttercup is gifted with abnormal amounts of Super-Strength for a meta-human. and because of her love for fighting, Buttercup is the strongest of the three siblings. *'Super Speed: '''Like Bubbles and Blossom, Buttercup is also gifted with incredible Superspeed, above the average meta-human, though Bubbles is still considered to be the fastest of the three. Each sister possesses an ability unqiue only to them, which in Buttercups's case, is the ability to roll her tongue... And her real special power, to throw "Fireballs" from her hands. Buttercup is very good in hand-to-hand combat, the best out of the three sisters. Buttercup is also the "toughest" out of the trio because of her ability to withstand more, accumulative damage from attacks (due to her immense durability), usually outlasting her sisters in a hard battle, how ever, it's usually the case that she has to endure more damage because, unlike her sister, Blossom, Buttercup lacks the ability to formulate complex battle-strategies, and is more of what would be considered as a 'brawler,' rather than a tactician. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can survive, unaided, in the vacuum of space. Origin and Personality Buttercup is a Powerpuff Girl originally from the cartoonnetwork show The Powerpuff Girls. Her and her sisters were created accidently when Professor Utonium added Chemical X to his concotion of ingredients for the perfect little girls. Using their special powers, they took to fighting crime and became Townsvilles greatest superheroines. Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her agression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she over came it in the episode "Zen to Me Makes Zen to Me"). She also showed a greedy side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out bad guys' teeth for money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. She posseses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. During the birth of the girls in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!" This may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town." Her personality ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green, and is a Tomboy, which is expressed by her aggressive, violent nature, and her dislike of girly things. Appearance In the show Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup has green eyes with short black hair in a flip with a small triagular part on her forehead. She wears a green dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a green Megaville uniform that involves a green skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. In Grim Tales WHAM on Mimi's family photo her appearence changed over the past. Adult Buttercup now a variation on her past dress. Her dress is still green only darker in color and more revealing on the top.Her belt is has now a node in it and two loose strings. She also wears a short black pants underneath her skirt. Her hair is now loose and she wears a white band over her forehead and an eyepatch over her right eye. In addition to that she also wears green power gloves. Show References *When Buttercup Sucker Punches Samantha, this is a reference to an episode of the the Powerpuff Girls, titled, "Moral Decay", this was later also shown in a memory. *She acts similar to Goku from "Dragon Ball Z" during a fight, while wearing a blond wig, similar to Goku in his "Super Saiyajin" form. *Buttercup is also shown to remember various instances from the Powerpuff Girls series, such as the time when she wouldn't take a bath, as well as when they cut Blossom's hair, when Bubbles had to wear glasses, when "Dynamo," accidentally destroyed the city, when Buttercup, herself, was stealing teeth for money from the Toothfairy and when they were burned by the Sun. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Buttercup. Category:Female Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Protagonist Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protago-Antoganist Category:Antoganist Category:Powerpuff Girl Category:Human Category:Kendo Student Category:Main Character